Nos sentiments
by Ocean-Eyes39
Summary: Edward Cullen est un artiste et Isabella Swan une ado pas vraiment à la norme. Ils auraient pu finir leur vie sans se connaître mais seulement, il y a les mails et leur "Répond-moi s'il te plaît".
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou mes poulets! J'ai cru que j'allais tuer ma tablette, ça fait bien quatre fois que je ré-écris ce texte-ci x). Bon, ne vous inquiètez pas, je ne vais pas du tout abandonner La rose contre le vent et Une lettre pour toi, c'est juste une petite fanfiction que j'avais envie de faire et qui je pense, risque de sortir plus souvent que les deux autres :).**

**J'espère que ce petit avant goût vous plaira! Dites moi quoi. **

* * *

-**E.C**-  
On m'avait dit que les artistes étaient souvent des gens malheureux qui ne connaissaient en tout et pour tout que le plaisir de la popularité. Je n'avais jamais voulu y croire, j'étais un gamin à l'époque, tout juste conscient des choses qui l'entourait mais pas assez futé pour les comprendre du premier coup.

Chacun de mes artistes avaient oublié une chose en chemin et au fil du temps, cette chose s'est dégradée, elle est devenue plus présente, embrasant instantanément leur moment de bonheur. Là encore, ce n'était que pur coïncidence pour moi. Alors je me suis lancé dans l'aventure, pauvre, un peu arrogant quoique simplet, j'avais été jeté dans une vrai fosse à lion. Mais j'ai pas bronché un seul instant, c'était trop beau pour être vrai alors je voulais attrapée chaque son, chaque senteur. Je m'enivrais de ces choses avec délectation.

Un jour, j'ai rencontrer une fille, elle avait un air un peu boudeur mais elle était craquante, je l'ai tout de suite adorée et puis elle a commencer a chanter. Elle m'a pris dans sa toile ce jour là et on a fait l'amour jusqu'au petit matin. J'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve...Ou du moins d'être tomber dans un de ces films d'amour mi-sexuel, mi-attendrissant. Cet amour a durée longtemps, six ans.

C'était un putain de siècle pour moi mais j'étais heureux. Trop heureux.

Puis ça m'est tomber sur la gueule. Elle me trompait depuis deux ans. Deux conneries d'années pendant que je me sentais comme libre. Mais, je me suis pas laisser faire, on s'est disputer. Elle a claquer la porte et est partit. Je l'ai plus jamais revue..Deux jours plus tard, on m'a avertit de son suicide.

Elle avait laisser une lettre d'excuse... M'étant destiné. Je l'ai lue et j'ai pleurer comme jamais je n'avais pleurer. Elle me disait que c'était de sa faute, que c'était une pute ni plus ni moins, et qu'elle devait me venger. J'ai pas compris et je comprend toujours pas malgré ce mec qui m'a annoncer de sa voix la plus froide et terne, qu'elle était déranger psychologiquement...Mais ils le savaient putain! Ils le savaient et ils m'ont rien dit...Comme des connards d'irresponsables.

Je les hais...Je me hais...Et même si je te connais pas, je suis persuadé que je te hais.

Ça aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre mais c'est tomber sur toi et avec ton sourire à deux balles, tes yeux rêveurs, j'ai bien vu que tout ce qui t'intéressait c'est sûrement que je te prenne au coin d'une rue mais je l'ai pas fais...Non, au lieu de cela, je te raconte ma vie. Tu venderas sûrement ce message mais peu importe..parce que j'ai besoin de parler et je m'en fous que ça soit à la Terre entière..pourvu que toi, tu me répondes.

-_B.S_-

Je pourrai commencer à vous haïr aussi...mais non, quoique vous dites et même si c'est cruel, je n'ai pas envie de vous lâcher. Je ne sais pas si c'est une blague ou si vous êtes bourré, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je répond mais l'important c'est que je le fasse.

Je n'ai pas vécu ce genre de chose, je n'ai même pas votre âge, j'ai assurément dix ans de moins et même si vous m'avez choisis pour parler, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quoi dire. Quoique je fasse, je n'ai pas de choix à faire, je vis dans un monde protéger, dans une cage dorée. Me prendre au coin de la rue aurait peut-être été un cadeau que vous auriez pu me faire mais ça ne c'est pas fait parce que vous vous en foutiez et qu'importe, je ne le demandais pas, bien que mes yeux ai été assurément rêveur et que mon sourire ne soit certainement pas plus chère que deux balles.

Je vous ai vu chanter, crier, parler sur scène et rien n'avait été aussi beau et bon. Je rêvais de vous avoir seulement pour moi, dans une seule et unique pièce pour vous entendre au plus profond de mon âme. Voilà que je parle encore bizarrement, pourtant Rosalie m'a bien dit que nous n'étions pas nés dans le même monde et que j'étais un peu trop "coincée" pour vivre comme elle et vous. Mais je le voudrais tellement, laisser Pythagore au vestiaire, cracher du Balzac comme si ce n'était qu'un chewing-gum sans goût et crier à quel point Napoléon me fait chier au quotidien.

Dites, vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement m'emmener avec vous? Ça sera notre compromis, je vous répondrais et vous m'enlever, vous me faites vivre un jour par mois, c'est tout ce que je vous demanderai.

Ça sera notre secret.

Répondez-moi, s'il vous plaît.


	2. Chapter 2

-**E.C**-

Dix ans de moins? Les gamines n'ont assurément pas à entendre autant de problème mais peu importe, t'as pas l'air comme les autres gamines. T'es bizarre aussi, j'pense que tu ne vis pas dans le même monde que moi, ça tu sais. Ta copine Rosalie aussi, bien qu'elle m'a tout l'air d'être une connasse, dis qu'est ce que tu fous avec une amie de ce genre?

Je me rend compte que je vais p´t'être un peu trop vite,t´sais, t'être bien qu'aujourd'hui aussi, je suis bourré. Comme tout les jours de la semaine, tu vas me dire, tu vas t'en rendre compte dans quelques jours, de tout façons.

Mais tu sais, hé, ça fait du bien de te lire, juste un peu comme ça, tout les soirs. Je pensais que t'étais une fille comme les autres, avide de sensation forte voir même torride mais ça c'est plutôt la came de ta copine, je crois même que je me souviens d'elle, c'est elle la blondasse qui t'accompagnait au concert?  
Ouais sûrement, une belle langue de vipère. Une belle langue tout court.

Tu dois savoir que je me souviens pas trop de toi...et je te demande pardon, parce que c'est à toi que je parle, je t´ emmerde même si tu t'en rend pas compte pour l'instant, t´ en auras sûrement marre dans quelques temps. T'auras plus du tout envie que je te "fasse vivre", t´ auras t'être bien envie que je te laisse faner dans ta jolie petite cage dorée après m'avoir vu, face à face sans aucun artifice. Qu'importe pour l'instant, tu es la plus gentille fille à qui j'ai parler, sérieusement.

Je dessoule un peu, t'as de la chance.

Aujourd'hui, je suis pas d'humeur à parler de moi. Raconte moi, toi aussi, le cauchemar de ta vie.

Répond-moi s'il te plaît.

\- _B.S_ -

C'est vrai, c'est une amie spéciale...du genre qu'on en voit pas souvent mais c'est la seule qui a le mérite de s'amuser ici sans penser à ce qui l'attend demain. Elle est unique et c'est pour ça que je suppose qu'elle peut obtenir le doux nom d'amie. Bien que parfois, il m'arrive d'avoir envie de hurler dessus, je n'ai ni la force, ni l'espoir qu'elle change du jour au lendemain, à vrai dire je ne sais pas si je le veux, vraiment. C'est la seule qui change mon quotidien et c'est pas grave si ce n'est pas en bien et si elle m'insulte de façons si discrète que certaines fois je pense rêver.

Mais celui que je voudrai voir, entendre et même effleurer, c'est vous. Que vous soyez bourré ou sobre, je suis prête à recevoir la vie que vous êtes aptes à me donner, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvais, j'en accepterai chaque saveur, de la plus amer à la plus sucré. Alors croyez moi quand je vous le dis, s'il vous plaît, venez me kidnapper le temps de quelques heures ou de quelques jours.

Ma vie n'est pas intéressante mais si vous voulez, je peux essayez d'en dire quelques mots.

Je ferai même peut-être mieux de me présenter; Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais j'ai toujours détester ce prénom, ça fait si prétentieux pour quelqu'un de si peu important et de si frêle que moi. On m'a toujours appeler Bella, que ça me plaise ou non, j'ai toujours penser que ça valait mieux qu'un prénom pompeux.  
J'ai 17 ans et il me semble que je vis dans une école depuis si longtemps qu'il met impossible de me souvenir de mes parents si jamais je les avais connu.  
Ma vie s'arrête la, que dire de plus de toute façons d'une vie incomplète?

Mon seul cauchemar c'est justement ma propre vie.

Répondez moi s'il vous plaît.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou mes poulets! Je vous remercie pour les nombreux commentaires que vous m'avez envoyer et j'espère vraiment que ce récit vous plaise jusqu'à sa toute fin :) ! Pour répondre aux questions en vrac, oui ce sont bien des mails et effectivement il y aura des chapitres complet où les personnages se rencontront justement parce qu'ils ont la possibilités de le faire ^^! Maintenant je ne vous dirais pas quand, bien sûr, ça sera une surprise :).**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous pensez de cette fanfiction, j'en serais plus que ravie! **

**Aussi, je vous invite à allez sur cette page facebook que je tiens avec une amie qui parle des curiosités dans animes/films/séries : www. facebook seriefilm?ref=ts&amp;fref=ts sans espace ;)**

**Et du coup sur mon blog où je donne mon avis sur les manga/animes/séries/ film/ drama : Be-Indecisive . Skyrock . com **

**La pub étant finie, bonne lecture :3! **

* * *

-**E.C**-

Je ne sais pas mais aujourd'hui, j'ai pris une décision importante. Grâce à toi, peut-être. J'ai réaliser que tu n'avais certainement pas eu une aussi belle vie que je pensais en premier lieu, ensuite, je me suis dis que j'étais stupide de gâcher la mienne de surplus. Je veux pouvoir t' épauler, j'ai l'impression de t'être redevable et le pire, c'est qu'à proprement parler, tu n'as rien fais pour moi.

Mais là où d'autres gens m'aurait rejeté, tu m'as recueillis avec une tendresse aussi froide mais rassurante que tes mots. Et le plus étonnant dans tout ça, c'est que j'apprécie. Quand on se connaîtra mieux, j'ose espérer qu'on se parlera de tout et de rien mais principalement de nos soucis passé...Ou présent.

Je crois en toi et j'ai l'impression que ce sont des mots que tu as besoin d'entendre mais pour autant je ne peux pas te promettre quoi que ce soit, je suis...perturbé? Je ne sais pas où j'en suis et tu es une gamine qui a besoin de repère, je n'en suis pas un. Malheureusement.

Mais malgré moi, je t'ai embarqué dans mon histoire, tu m'as écouté et m'a répondu, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, c'est bien trop tard. J'ai beau avoir l'air d'un abrutit à écrire ça, je le sais, mais je le pense réellement. Toi et moi ne sommes peut-être pas bon l'un pour l'autre mais c'est une aventure que j'ai envie d'expérimenté, personne ne peut te remplacer. Vraiment, je me suis déjà beaucoup trop attaché à toi.

C'est stupide, je sais. Comment peut-on s'attacher à des mails? Moi même je ne le sais pas, je sais simplement que tu vas devenir quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Aussi cher à mes yeux que l'était Alice.

Alors à moins que je me trompe et même si je ne te le promet pas réellement, sache que ta vie ne sera plus celle qu'elle était auparavant.

Ouais, avant que tu ne me le fasses remarquer, histoire de me rendre encore un peu plus pitoyable à tes yeux, je ne parle pas exactement de la même façons quand je suis sobre que quand je suis bourré... Rassurée, j'espère?

Hé, répond-moi s'il te plaît.

P-S: J'adore ton prénom et je suis persuadé qu'il te va à ravir. N'en doute pas, Isabella.

-_B.S_-

Je suis gênée...Affreusement. J'ai presque envie de me liquéfier, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ce genre de chose. J'ai l'impression de revivre. Ou un truc dans le genre. J'ai du mal avec les mots... Les belles phrases ne sont de toute façons pas pour moi.

J'ai passé ma courte vie à ressassé des choses inutiles, de la bouffe qu'on nous servait au self aux péripéties sexuelles de Rosalie. Des bêtises, tu vois? Mais ça, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Tu ne me dois absolument rien! Et que tu te sentes presque obliger de m'épauler ne me fait pas vraiment plaisir...Mais, si tu veux bien, alors oui, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu traverses les étapes de la vie avec moi. Oui, j'aimerai vraiment beaucoup.

Parce que je te l'ai dis: Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t´ai répondu en premier lieu mais l'important c'est que je le fasse. Dis, est-ce qu'on pourrait se rencontrer? On ne se parle pas depuis vraiment beaucoup de temps mais j'ai envie de te connaître plus, de savoir ce que tu aimes, connaître la façons dont tu ris. S'amuser ensemble pendant qu'il est encore temps.

Répond-moi s'il te plaît.


End file.
